


Together

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Imperius, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Suspension, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Albus is shocked to find out what Gellert has gotten him for his birthday...or rather who.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Theseus Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Theseus Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Together

Of all the things Albus is expecting when he comes home after a long day of teaching is for Newt Scamander to open the door for him, bare as the day he was born. A pretty blue collar rests on his throat with Albus’ name on it. Albus swallows thickly as his eyes rake over his favorite former student. He had always wondered how far down those freckles went once the boy became eighteen and had imagined following them with his tongue. It seems someone else had a similar idea because there are bite marks and kiss shaped bruises going all the way down his chest, a few on his stomach, and the trail ends on his inner thighs. 

Newt shifts and Albus realizes he was wrong; the trail ends at his hole that looks like it has received hours of sucking, licking, and biting and it’s nice and loose. 

“Newt, where’s Gellert?” Albus asks clenching his hands into fists to resist the temptation to touch the man in front of him. 

“In the bedroom preparing Thesesus for you. I am supposed to service you until he’s ready,” Newt says and the complete lack of a blush tells Albus all he needs to know. He places his coat over Newt’s shoulders and directs him to lay on the couch with his eyes closed and wait for him to come back. Newt eagerly obeys giving Albus a look at his cute backside before taking the position. Albus makes his way into the master bedroom and freezes as he takes in the scene. 

Gellert is sitting in Albus’ reading chair, flipping through a book on restraint spells while waving his hand through the air directing the toy that is buried inside of Theseus. Thesues himself is on his knees with his head and shoulders pressed against the bedding. His hands are pulled out and over his head and pressed down into the bed. His cheek is resting on the bed, his eyes are glassy, and drool is dripping onto the sheets. 

“Gellert what is this?” Albus demands as his husband gives him a lazy smile and puts the book down and gives his wrist a twist and Theseus whimpers and the dildo slams harder inside. 

“Happy Birthday. I didn’t know which one you would want more so I got you both. Newt was a doll. He went down so easily. This one on the other hand was a handful to get to behave isn’t that right,” Gellert says spanking Theseus’s already pink ass. Albus wonders how many times Gellert has spanked and pinched the poor man. Albus can’t help be exasperated because of course his husband would kidnap two of his most attractive former students for a foursome. Damn Gellert and his ability to get around Albus’ shields from having his mind read. 

“Gellert,” Albus starts to say with a sigh only for Theseus to cry out as the dildo slides out of him. Gellert is smiling and goes over to pet Theseus on the head knotting a hand in the short hair there and lifting the man’s head up a little. 

“Go on slut, ask him for it,” Gellert says and Theseus blinks and licks his lips focusing on Albus and the soft cry that comes from his mouth when Gellert spanks him again has Albus losing control. 

“Please Sir, put your cock in my quivering little hole or gag my whore mouth with it. Please,” Theseus says and Albus’ feels his blood go south as he strips himself with a spell.

Albus steps closer and looks at how Theseus’ hole is twitching trying to close the gape but he Gellert did a good job opening him. 

“Yes I did,” Gellert agrees with that smug smirk he always wears and his hand rests on Thesesus’ ankle and the red haired man whines. 

“Don’t worry, sweet thing. I’ll be gentle,” Albus says. 

“The first time, but once he’s been inside your soft warm body he’ll fuck you harder and harder each time. Bringing you over the edge until you are permanently on the precipice,” Gellert says and Theseus wiggles in the magical hold moaning into the mattress.

“Did you spank him?” Albus says when he fits himself against the slightly red exposed arse. 

“Only a little. He kept distracting me from getting Newton ready for your arrival,” Gellert says. 

“What else did you do to them?” Albus breathes out rubbing the head of his cock against his hole. 

“Well, with dear Newton I laid him on the bed. He was shaking so much but he stopped when I choked him a little. I left a trail of bites down to his cute little arse and then I made him hold his cheeks open as I used my teeth on his little hole and he was so out of it by the end. It was simple to put him under the imperius curse. He was crying at that point, not because it hurt or he was scared but because it felt so good and he was so overwhelmed,” Gellert says running a hand long Theseus’ back and knotting into his hair and pulling it up, “now this one. This one was harder. I had to spank him and then slip a potion into his little hole and then use the dildo.It took hours to get him to the point where he would be a good boy for you.”

“I appreciate it,” Albus says and pushes into the tight warmth of Theseus’ hole. The older Scamander whines and his hands knot into the sheets beneath him and Albus starts to rock into him. 

“Should I go get Newton? He’s probably begging for attention right now,” Gellert says and Albus nods and Gellert calls Newt into the room. The younger man is standing there, a pink flush on his skin and his cock hard and leaking on the floor. 

“You take the older and I’ll take the younger and then we can switch and then we can use them together one at a time,” Gellert says. 

“I am not as young as I once was,” Albus says with a huff and Gellert smiles fondly before standing behind Newt and sliding his cock into the thin man. Newt cries out softly but they are swallowed by Gellert’s fingers as they push into his mouth. 

“Don’t worry Newton, we’ll be gentle,” Gellert soothes when Newt starts tensing up and true to his word Gellert starts working into him gently. Fucking in and out in a slow steady rhythm. Newt seems to enjoy it as his eyes shutter closed and his cock bounces and Gellert smiles and it’s a testament to how much foreplay he put into getting the two Scamanders ready for Albus that the two of them cum mere moments in and both of them slide to the floor panting heavily. Albus zones out and focuses on Theseus’ hole and the freckles on his back. They may not cover every inch of his skin like Newt’s do, but they cover the parts of him that only Albus gets to see. They stand out against the bright flush on his skin and Albus has to take a moment to appreciate the view to prevent himself from cumming too soon. 

“Has he been able to cum tonight?” Albus asks, glancing at Gellert who is gently stroking Newt’s hair. 

“No, I decided to save that treat for a real cock,” Gellert says kissing Newt on the top of his head. The younger Scamander looks like he’s about to fall asleep any moment and Gellert is smiling softly. 

“You can’t go to sleep yet baby. Albus still needs to fuck your pink little hole,” Gellert says softly and Newt starts whining. 

“Just plug him up, Gellert. The boy looks ready to pass out. I can use him in the morning and you can use Theseus before we go to bed,” Albus says.

“You always did have a soft spot for this one,” Gellert says using Newt’s hair to pull his head back into a filthy open mouthed kiss. Poor Newt can’t do anything to keep him out and it turns Albus on to see Newt helpless. 

“Gellert be a dear and pass me a ring,” Albus says and Gellert tosses it through the air, his husband will always be prepared. 

“Please Sir, I...I,” Theseus whines when he sees the ring in Albus’ hand Albus rubs his back before clicking it around his cock. No cumming for him now. Maybe not till they’re done with him. Perhaps they’ll get him to the edge of his orgasm and remove all the spells just before he cums so he’ll be completely aware of how well used he was. How much of a slut he was just gagging for a cock to fill him up and break him apart. Or maybe he won’t let Theseus cum at all. Albus’ hips speed up at the idea of the Auror running missions with his cock caught between soft and hard and him never being able to get release. Maybe he’d sync it to his and Gellert’s magic so they would be the only people able to remove it. How pretty he would look after being allowed to cum.

“Shhhh. I know what's best Theseus," Albus says and with a few more thrusts he bends himself over Theseus' back and sinks his teeth into his shoulder. Watching the man gasps and collapse onto the bed as Albus fills him. 

"Beautiful," Albus murmurs, hand teasing the still hard flesh between Theseus' legs. The Auror gasps and gives a soft sob at the fondling and cries for mercy. 

"What do you think? Still want me to go tomorrow?" Gellert asks.

"Yes. I have an idea I want to try with you and him," Albus says.

"Ooh suspension...he'd look so pretty. Newton too. But for him we'd use silk. Theseus would get rope," Gellert says reaching down to grope their husband's ass.

"Stop reading my mind during sex."

"No."

"Happy birthday," Newt says tiredly, planting his head in Albus' lap. The poor man looks worn out from the preparations for this. Albus appreciates the effort.

“Did you like your gift?” Theseus asks as Gellert plucks at his nipples cruelly. Albus smiles and nods.

"It was perfect. Thank you for enacting my fantasy," Albus says blushing. 

"We didn't enact all of it," Gellert says holding up two plugs with Albus' family crest on it.

"They're beautiful," Albus says and takes one and slides it into Newt who whines as but then settles down once it's in him. Albus shushes him and then summons some food and water for him. 

"Ask nicely Theseus," Gellert says toying with the nubs in his fingers. Watching Theseus squirm.

"P... please shove the plug in my hole," Theseus finally grits out. Albus smiles, happy that Theseus is being better at taking their orders and letting them control him. It's his kink after all and he deserves a chance to experience it.

Theseus cries out in pleasure as it fits inside him and Gellert waves a hand to make it a bit thicker. So that it will always pleasure Theseus.

Gellert smirks at Theseus and then lunges grabbing his cock and stroking as the ring jumps into his hand.

Theseus screams as his cock explodes over his stomach and Gellert licks it up smirking.

"I think I know what I want for my birthday," Gellert says smirking down at Theseus.

"Oh?" Albus asks.

"I want to try daddy kink" Gellert says and Theseus turns as red as Newt normally does. 

“I am not calling you daddy,” Theseus mutters and Gellert teases a nipple. And begins to feed him some food and water. 

“We’ll see,” Gellert says and Newt shifts a little and yawns.

“Let’s get some sleep. In the morning I have an idea for something fun,” Albus says and kisses Newt and Theseus on the head. Gellert removed the plugs and then they curl up together as they clean up the mess with a wave of the hand and Newt and Theseus are positioned between them and Albus kisses them on the head and they fall asleep. 

He loves his husbands so much. It’s perfect.


End file.
